1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling a digital presentation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to controlling a presentation device coupled to the presentation system using a user interface generated by a computing system, the user interface including one or more regions which vary based at least in part on a determination of an input source of the presentation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital presentation systems are currently being used that project an image onto a projection screen or other surface using a projector such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector. The projector is controlled by a computing system (e.g., a desktop or notebook computer), such that the computing system sends image data to be displayed by the projector as well as control data or commands to be carried out by the projector.
A user interface is typically provided by the computing system to aid a presenter in controlling the projector. The user interface is viewable on the computing system""s monitor and may also be projected onto a presentation screen by the projector. To interact with the user interface using the computing system, a user uses an input device such as the computing system""s mouse.
Alternatively, in a case that the user interface is projected onto a projection screen, there are various remote pointing devices currently available that may be used to interact with the user interface and provide input. A remote pointing device may be either a wired or wireless device. A wireless pointing device typically operates by sending a signal from the remote device to a receiver that is connected to the computing system.
One example of a remote pointing device has cursor buttons to move a cursor in the horizontal and vertical directions as well as one or more buttons for making a selection. Another example of a remote pointing device is Canon, Inc.""s digitizer pointer that allows a user to point to a location within a calibrated area to change the position of the cursor, and then make a selection.
In the case that the user interface is projected onto the presentation screen, a user is able to use the remote pointing device to interact with the user interface without the need to be located at or near the computing system. Thus, the presenter is provided with more freedom to move around during the presentation.
Just as with the computing system""s mouse, when the user moves the remote pointing device around within the projected user interface, a cursor is moved around the projected user interface to mirror the movement of the remote pointing device. This provides visual feedback to the presenter as to the location of the pointing device within the projected user interface. To generate the visual feedback, the computing system detects the movement of the remote pointing device and causes a cursor to be displayed within the projected user interface at the latest detected position.
Using the visual feedback, the user is able to verify that the cursor is over an intended selection before clicking a selection button. If the user clicks a button within an input region of the user interface, the computing system detects the button input and processes the user selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,943, for example, describes a presentation system in which a user interface including a navigator indicator is displayed on the computer system""s display and may be projected onto a presentation screen as well. The navigator indicator includes regions that are selectable to allow the presenter to navigate through a set of slides. The navigator indicator has a default state of hidden. However, when active, it becomes visible to the presenter and the presenter is provided with visual feedback as to the location of the pointer relative to the active areas within the navigator indicator. Using the visual feedback, the presenter is able to select one of the active areas of the navigator indicator. The presenter is provided with visual feedback as to the location whether or not the pointing device was within one of the active areas.
There are occasions, however, when it is not possible and/or desirable to project the user interface on the presentation screen. For example, it may not be desirable to project the user interface on the projection screen because it would disrupt an audience""s view of a presentation. Alternatively, the projector may be receiving input from another source other than the computing system. In such a case, the user interface that is output by the computing system to the projector is not being displayed by the projector.
In any case, where a user interface is not viewable on the presentation screen, it would still be beneficial to be able to interact with the user interface using the remote pointing device. For example, it may be desirable to be able to continue to use the remote pointing device to control a presentation regardless of whether the user interface is projected on the presentation screen and/or regardless of whether the computing system is the current input source for the projector.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems and provides a user interface for use in controlling a presentation generated by a presentation system, the presentation system, which comprises a computing system and a projection device, is capable of receiving input from a plurality of input sources including the computing system, the user interface comprising at least one control region of the user interface and at least one presentation control operation associated with the control region, wherein the user interface is modified based on a determination of which one of the plurality of input sources is providing an input signal to the projection device.
Advantageously, the user interface may be used to control the presentation system even in a case where the computing system is not the device that is providing a video signal to the projector. The pointing device continues to operate properly even if the video feed for the projector is switched to some other device (e.g., VCR or DVD player). A user is able to control the presentation system without the need to view the user interface and/or mouse movement feedback. Since there is no need to view the user interface to control the presentation system, a presentation display is not interrupted by the user interface being projected on top of the presentation display.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of controlling a presentation system is provided that comprises a method for use in a computing system, the method providing a user interface of a presentation system, the presentation system including the computing system and a projection device, the projection device capable of receiving video input from a plurality of input sources including the computing system, the method comprising defining a user interface having at least one control region, determining which one of the plurality of input sources is providing an input signal to the projection device, and modifying the user interface based on the result of the determining step.
The user interface may be modified by modifying the control region and/or other regions of the user interface. For example, the control region may be changed in size (e.g., enlarged). In addition, the control region may be moved to another area of the user interface such as at one or more corners, bottom and/or top of the user interface. To ensure that errant input where there are input regions within the user interface other than the control region, input from regions may be disabled and/or not recognized. In so doing, it is possible to minimize or eliminate unwanted operations.
This brief summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) thereof in connection with the attached drawings.